


The Return of The Vulture

by erikmlehnsherr



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Bisexual Peter Parker, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jewish Peter Parker, Lesbian Michelle Jones, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Multi, NOT about peter, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other, Peter Parker is a Mess, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Surprise Pairing, flash is tagged because i love him but idk how to involve him yet but he WILL be there, her being a lesbian probably wont even be relevant but i want to point it out, i swear the pairing with peter is a canon character, i want to tag the main pairing for this but i will keep it a secret, ill add more tags and characters as i go, not a plot point but i like to remind everyone that peter is canonly jewish, not in the mcu tho, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikmlehnsherr/pseuds/erikmlehnsherr
Summary: The Vulture could easily be classified as the first 'Supervillain' Spider-Man ever faced one-on-one. His daughter, Elizabeth Toomes, could be classified as Peter Parker's first romantic partner. (Actually... No, she couldn't. Close enough to count though, right?) Either way, none of this mattered because Adrian was in prison and Liz had moved away... Until one of those things were no longer true. You would think after dying, battling Thanos, and facing Mysterio in Europe, your first villain would be easy to face off against if they were to return. Unfortunately, The Vulture got some major tech upgrades after his escape from prison.How did Adrian Toomes get free? Who is supplying this advanced tech? Is this all connected to more of Peter's past than he realizes?
Relationships: Liz Allan & Peter Parker, Liz Allan/Other(s), Liz Allan/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Other(s), Peter Parker/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Return of The Vulture

**Author's Note:**

> This is very heavily based on the MCU, HOWEVER there are some major changes to plot points for the sake of the plot for this fic AND because I simply did not care for them. This takes place after the events of Spider-Man: Far From Home, but in this 'universe' Peter and Michelle were never a couple (i love MJ! love them! this is not a hate based thing!) and Peter retains his secret identity (outside of The Avengers, May, Ned, and MJ). Since a lot of MCU Peter's backstory and origins aren't revealed, I am making up my own! Influenced very clearly by comics, cartoons, and the other Spider-Man movies! Now that is all out of the way, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, there IS a ship for this fic to be based around that is NOT Peter and Liz... But that's spoilers so the character and ship are not tagged ;) 
> 
> Also also, the timeline for the mcu is stupid and confusing so im just saying theyre all seniors in high school at this point who cares

Your senior year in high school is supposed to be a spectacular year- A height in any young person's life. It was always hyped up to be that way. All the classic teen movies focused on that one year! And it was finally here. The Last First Day Of School. Absolutely nothing was special about it, as a matter of fact. It was just like any other first day of school as far as Peter was concerned. The most significant thing to him would be that it was the first full school year that two of his closest friends knew that he was a superhero. The trip to Europe where MJ figured out Peter's secret wasn't that long ago, and she still had a million questions about it. 

That was to be expected, of course. Ned was the same way. Were you born like that? Are you an alien? How did it happen? What can you do? Do those webs come out of you? Can you talk to spiders? Most of it was pretty easy to dismiss or answer. It got irritating, but they were his friends and if they were going to be in on this part of him he should be open about it. The only part that ever actually bothered him was when they asked him about 'how it happened'. He always left it as he was bit by a spider, but that brought on more questions. Some of them he didn't know the answer to, and some of them he just didn't want to answer. Maybe if he had the full story himself he would feel better about it, but for now he played dumb. 

New years always made you think back on the past as well. He was thinking back on high school as a whole. It was safe to say his class had a remarkable run. They all lived through half of the universe dying and being brought back to life. Very shortly followed by a huge series of attacks following them across the ocean. And while it may not stick out as much as those, there was the trip to DC. That wasn't the whole school, or even a whole class. It was just a club field trip for a competition. It didn't seem as terrible as it was in retrospect. It was still a turning point in Peter's life, though. While he didn't want to revisit those events, he was thinking a lot about the aftermath it had. Especially with Elizabeth Toomes. 

Peter and Liz were close. They never said the words 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend' but it was implied. He likes to think it was. They definitely would have been if she didn't have to move. He likes to think that too, at least. He didn't hold those same romantic feelings for her anymore, but he still cared about her and liked to check in on her from time to time. He was too awkward to ever keep a real conversation going, unfortunately. The start of a new year seemed like a good excuse to strike up another conversation with her. If only he could get the timing right with it all. He didn't have to have a crush on her to still be nervous talking to her. She was a cool, pretty girl who's dad left him for dead. Of course it was going to be weird to talk to her casually. All he had to do was ask how school or her day was going, but as many times as he typed out the text he couldn't manage to send it. As his first class of the day begun, he decided to worry about it later.

* * *

Seven hours later, Peter could conclude that senior year would end up being exactly the same as every other year, only with more stress. Apparently this year was to focus on preparation for college. He had no idea what to do about college. He was good in school, he loved science, but he didn't know about a career for future. He was technically an 'Avenger', but that wasn't a paying job (as much as Peter thought it should be.) Besides, would he even _want_ to be Spider-Man the rest of his life? It not like he planned on being a hero or having superpowers. That took up so much of his life as it is, how was he supposed to have a whole career too? It was hard enough to maintain high school. _Plus_ he knew he was going to have to get a job sometime soon, too. He was lucky that Pepper was covering his high school, but that still didn't take care of other bills and groceries. How was this supposed to fun again? So far, he wanted to go back in time with school, when things weren't as complicated.

"Yeesh, Peter, you look like you just got back from Hell." Michelle appeared next to him.

"Thanks, MJ. Love you too." Peter muttered with a very disinterested expression.

"Sorry-" She chuckled. "Did you not get good sleep last night? You seemed fine this morning."

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "No, I was thinking about everything we have to do this year. And college. And jobs. And the Avengers. And now that I think about it, I _didn't_ get very good sleep last night."

MJ rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. It's the first day. You can't be that exhausted already."

"Well, here I am. Exhausted."

"Did you ever manage to text Liz?"

Peter turned his head to look at MJ who raised an eyebrow at his reaction. "What-"

"I saw you typing variations of 'hi' over and over on your phone throughout the entirety of lunch."

His lips formed a line and he hummed. He got out his phone and saw a notification. He unlocked his phone, it wasn't Liz, but it still made him smile a bit. He put his phone back in his pocket with a sigh. "No. I never texted her. I never know how to talk to her in a friendly way that doesn't sound like I'm being overly friendly. Or like I'm hung up on her and desperate for any kind of communication with her."

"Arrreee you?" MJ tilted her head.

" _No!_ I'm not! I am genuinely interested in how she is doing." He said defensively. "I want to be her friend, maybe hang out with her, but it feels so random."

"That's because you're weird. Talk to her like a normal person. If your intentions are pure, I'm sure it'll come across that way."

"Hey Peter, are you and Liz dating again?!" Ned was walking with them now.

Peter's face flushed and he groaned. "No! I'm just trying to ask her about her day!!"

Ned raised his hands in defense. "Woah- I was just asking! MJ said you've been trying to talk to her all day. I just assumed, if it was so hard to talk to her, you might still have feelings for her?"

"No- It's just that-" Peter deflated and got out his phone, pulling up his messages with Liz. "I had one real date with her, and I left her alone so her dad could try to murder me. Now she had to leave her friends behind and it's all my fault. I like her, as a person, and truly want to be her friend... But there are so many feelings and layers I keep overthinking everything."

Ned frowned. "It wasn't your fault, man." 

"Yeah-" MJ chimed in. "It was his decision to be a criminal. You did the right thing. It wasn't safe for her to live with someone like that." She shook her head.

Peter made a face and tapped his thumb on his phone. "I guess. It's just hard. She doesn't even know how involved I was with it all. If feels like saying 'hello' to her is still lying."

"I know you want to be her friend, and I believe you care about her... But maybe it's for the best to not get too close to her. You said yourself it was complicated. I don't want to see you add this to your list of stressors." MJ said softly.

Peter looked at his phone and nodded slowly. "Yeah... You're right. Maybe I should move on from it. It's not like I could tell her I'm Spider-Man anyway. And how close can you get to a person without them knowing a whole part of your life?"

* * *

Peter thought on his conversation with Ned and MJ about Liz the rest of the day. He thought about his own words as well, about being close to people. He was lucky he had his aunt, Ned, and MJ to know about Spider-Man, although if it was his decision he wouldn't have any of them know. He still believed it was too dangerous to let people in on that part of his life, even the people he cared about. He wanted them to know, so he was glad they did so he could share that connection, but he still didn't feel right about it. It was a miracle they were all as safe as they were. But there was still that other part of it, the loneliness to it all. It was true, it couldn't ever get close to someone without them knowing what was actually going on in his life. And he had friends who didn't know he was Spider-Man. Friends he wanted to tell. Friends he was close to, yet had no clue of his double life. There was a guilt to both ends of it.

Have you ever thought you had ESP? Or the universe was setting things up for you in some bigger plan? Things that happened all too coincidentally? It was as if someone was planting this thoughts of Liz in his head. He thought about her often, sure, but at the beginning of the school year and while contemplating what his relationship would be with her for the rest of his life- For something outside of that to happen involving her would be way too fitting. It still happened. There was a robbery at Columbia University. Some of their equipment was stolen. When Peter picked up on it, it didn't seem like a big deal. Until he got there.

Spider-Man arrived on the campus where there were clear explosions that had gone off. As soon as he made sure there were no students or hostages in sight, he approached the scene. Suddenly, his senses went haywire and then there was a loud screeching noise. He covered his ears, trying to block out the piercing volume and tone of the noise and crouched on instinct. Something large swept over him and flew off at an unbelievable speed. The sound was gone, so Peter got back up and focused his lenses on what had just flown off- Presumably the culprit. He scanned the unit and he had to triple check to make sure it was what it looked like. There was no mistaking it. The police radios he was keyed into only confirmed it further. 

Adrian Toomes had escaped prison. It was the Vulture.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess but I am very exciting for this fic, I wanted to lay out as much ground work as i could for the first chapter so I can get to the good stuff >:) I've been wanting to write a fic like this for a long time and I think I finally managed a good way to go about doing so! If you think something is too vague, that's because it's supposed to be! Each part of this is meaningful! I hope I'm not too obvious though with who the pairing will be haha!! Updates probably won't be regular/scheduled, but chapter two is coming EXTREMELY soon! <3


End file.
